Âme Errante
by Crazyxpeople
Summary: Comment lui dire que je ne l'ai jamais quitté ? Que je l'ai aimé et que je l'aime toujours ? Alors que je ne suis qu'une simple âme ? Mais il le saura. J'en fais le serment.


_Mercredi 21 Juin 200*, 22h43. _

-Ton nom et numéro de cellule !

-Cullen et 2311.

-T'as intérêt à bien te porter, petit, ne remet jamais les pattes ici, t'as compris ? Maintenant ouvre la porte et referme la dérrière toi. Casse-toi !

-Au revoir...

-C'est ça !

« Douce odeur de la liberté » pensa Edward quand il sortit enfin du bâtiment, s'engoufrant dans l'air encore chaud du mois de Juin. Il eut un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, quand il réalisa tout le temps qu'il y avait passé, dans ce bâtiment. Il n'avait plus vu les nuages défiler au-dessus de sa tête, il n'avait plus vu les oiseaux faire leurs nids dans les toits, ni même le vendeur d'Hot-Dogs entrain de protester quand l'argent manquait... Tous ces petits détails insignifiants lui avaient terriblement manqué, au cours de ces longues années dans une cellule. Une cellule, dans une _prison._

Edward Cullen était grand, environ 1m90, avec des cheveux couleur de bronze toujours indompables, ce qui lui donnait des airs de petit garçon. Il était dégingandé, mais musclé, ce qui lui donnait une silhouette de rêve. Ses yeux verts étaient de véritables pierres précieuses à l'instar de son visage sans défaut. Oui, on pouvait croire que cet homme _était_ sans défaut...

« Où vais-je dormir ? » pensa Edward. Il avait là un problème ; personne n'allait lui offrir un canapé, un lit ou même le sol à un homme qui venait de sortir de prison. _Surtout avec la tête qu'il a..._ Il allait définitivement se résoudre à aller dans un refuge pour sans-habri le temps de trouver un toit, ce qui ne serait pas facile. Sa petite soeur, Alice Cullen, venait de déménager en Californie pour rejoindre son aimé alors qu'Emmett, son frère aîné, ne lui avait fait encore aucune visite depuis son incarsération. Était-ce parce-qu'il avait honte de son frère ? Où n'avait-il tout simplement pas le courage de se poster devant lui, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait ? « J'en sais rien et c'est pas ça qui va m'amener un ange gardien » pensa-t-il ironiquement. Edward n'était pas croyant du tout depuis _l_'_accident_. Il se limitait à souhaiter des « Joyeux Noël ! » aux gens...

Mais il fût un temps où il croyait aux anges. Non pas aux personnes blanches avec des ailes, mais aux morts qui avaient une mission à accomplir. Une personne en danger aurait un ange protecteur, et dès que le danger fût écarté pour de bon, il partirait vers le paradis...

Tout ça est absurde. Si _elle _aurait un ange gardien, elle ne serait pas _partie. _N'importe quoi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Depuis 4 ans, Edward esseyait de son mieux d'oublier la pire soirée de son existence, la plus douloureuse qui puisse exister. Tout au long de son séjour en prison, il avait esseyé de ne pas y penser, en vain. Chaque matin, quand il se réveillait, il cherchait _sa _chaleur contre lui, dans ses bras. Mais chaque matin, quand il se réveillait, il remuait le couteau dans sa plaie, ne découvrant qu'un mur d'une couleur grise à son côté. Alors, comme chaque matin, il se levait et partait courir comme si _elle _pouvait sortir de sa tête. Il esseyait désespérément de fuir _son _image, où elle lui souriait avant que l'image ne se brise en milliers de petits verres, comme le pare-brise de la voiture, qui entailla sa peau, quand celui-ci explosa...

.

C'était un vendredi soir, le 23 octobre 200*, vers 22h00. Bella, la lumière de sa vie, était assise sur le siège passager tandis qu'il conduisait leur Volvo en direction de leur studio plutôt modeste, qui se trouvait au-dessus d'un bar, après avoir dîné chez Alice. Ils roulaient sur la nationale 101 pour aller à Seattle, alors que la soeur de Edward habitait à Forks, avec Jasper. Bella tenait sa main dans la sienne, qui était posée sur sa cuisse, et fredonnait une musique qui passait sur la station de radio où ils étaient branchés. Elle était belle, même plus que ça ; Elle avait un visage en forme de coeur, avec son petit menton, ses lèvres légèrement trop épaisses pour son visage mais les plus pulpeuses qui j'ai jamais vu, et surtout, ses yeux chocolats qui transmettaient tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Edward à tout moment. Elle affirmait être une fille banale, alors qu'elle avait un corps dont il rêvais. Un corps menu, qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre son torse, pour le protéger du moindre virus. Ses cheveux avec des boucles suaves dégringolaient le long de son dos, s'arrêtant au milieu de celui-ci. Elle lui donnait tout sa force, tout son courage pour affronter toutes ses peines. Elle illuminait sa vie qui avant, était sans dessus-dessous.

-Tu sais, ce serait préférable d'habiter à Forks. Alice nous invite de plus en plus fréquemment pour venir ici, murmura-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu détestais Forks...

-Non... Du moment où je suis avec toi, tu peux m'emmener n'importe où, mon chéri.

-Allons vivre au Brésil, alors, ris-il en effleurant la joue de son aimée, à Rio. On ira faire la fête tous les soirs.

-Mmh. Avec un after, alors, fit-elle avec un regard plein de suggestions. Tous les soirs.

Elle me fit un sourire coquin, qui me faisait beaucoup d'effets...

-On devrai peut-être commencer à s'entraîner...

-Je suis toujours de ton côté, sussurra-t-elle.

Edward enfonça la pédale de l'accélerateur, ayant hâte d'arriver chez eux. Edward était un homme, après tout. Ils étaient arrivés à proximité du centre-ville. Ils rentrèrent dans le rond-point le plus dangereux de la ville, quand tout à coup, la lumière de gros fares innondèrent l'habitacle, rendant Bella et Edward totalement aveugles. Edward n'entendit pas le cri strident de Bella, mais il la sentit lui serrer la main, avec une force folle.

Plus vite qu'on puisse le dire, tout était fini. Edward était étendu par terre, les yeux fermés. Il avait perdu conscience quand le choc arriva. Il entendit plusieurs cris, des sirènes d'ambulances. Il sentit qu'on le portait, qu'on lui mettait un masque. « C'est donc ça être inconscient ? C'est pas aussi dur que je ne le pensais... », pensa-t-il, refusant de se réveiller. Au fond de lui, quelque chose essayait de revenir à la surface, une chose qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Mais, inconsciemment, Edward refusait d'entendre ce qu'on avait à lui dire. Il ne le supporterait pas, si _ça _arriverait vraiment.

L'homme se réveilla une semaine après l'accident, dans une chambre claire et blanche. Il était relié à toutes sortes de machines, qui produisaient des bips agacents. Il était dans un hopital, bien évidemment. Il y voyait flou, mais il était sûr que la salle était pleine de gens. Des gens qu'il connaissaient ; Carlisle et Esmé, ses parents, Alice et Emmett, sa soeur et ses frères. Une personne manquait, et ça, il l'avait bien vu. Même à moitié handicapé et endormi, il avait remarqué qu'_elle _manquait. Les visages pleins de larmes de ses proches n'étaient qu'une confirmation de sa plus grande crainte. Il ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Carlisle, la voix de la famille, parle ;

-Edward...

-Ne le fais pas souffrir, chuchota Esmé, en pleurant doucement.

-Tu as été victime d'un accident sur le rond-point de Spring Street. Un conducteur ivre s'y est engagé en sens interdit. Je suis désolé...

-Sur ce, Carlisle fit un signe aux autres de le suivre dehors de la chambre, avant qu'Edward ne parle.

-Attendez. Où est Bella, s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui.

Les quatres autres se regardèrent, sûrement entrain de décider qui allait parler. Ce fût la petite Alice qui entama l'explication, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. De même que sa voix. Elle inspira profondémment avant de commencer.

-Edward. Bella est... _partie. _

La salle se mit à tourner au tour d'Edward, ses propres larmes innondent ses yeux. « C'est impossible. C'est une très mauvaise blague. Je veux me réveiller. À trois. ». Edward ferma fermement ses yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et les rouvris. Quarente coups de couteaux n'auraient pas fait aussi mal. Bella était morte. Impossible. _Impossible._

_Non. Non. Non. Tout sauf Bella._

Il s'était promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais oublier Bella. Jamais. Il se sentait tellement vide, tellement mal, comme si un voleur d'âme était passé par sa chambre. Comme si... comme si il était _mort_. Il aurait préféré mourir. Mourir mais rester auprès de Bella était comme rester vivant. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait réussi à arrêter la drogue, il avait réussi à avoir un boulot, un appartement, une vie. Enfin, il avait eu un but ; vivre le plus longtemps avec _cette_ femme. Mais, depuis que son amour était partie, il avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme, dans la drogue. Personne ne réussissait à l'aider.

_Si tout le monde partait, mais qu'elle restait, je vivrai. Mais si tout le monde restait, et qu'elle seule partait, je mourais. _

.

C'était totalement vrai. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Edward ne s'était pas laissé aller à ses souvenirs si douloureux. Un jour, Bella lui avait dit, de sa voix douce : « Tu sais, à force de souffrir, tu deviens quelqu'un de fort. Et _tu _es fort ». Malheureusement, elle avait tord. Si il serait devenu fort, il n'aurait pas souffert comme il a souffert avec sa mort. Si il serait quelqu'un de dur, il ne se serait pas aller à la folie, jusqu'à atterir en prison. Il n'aurait pas tenté de sauter du pont près du fameux ''rond-point de la mort''. Si il serait dur, fort, il aurait continué sa vie sans s'en soucier. Il aurait trouvé une femme, certes moins bien que Bella, et aurait vécu.

Inconsciemment, les nombreuses larmes si longtemps contenues, roulèrent sur ses joues. Dans un sens, cela lui fit du bien ; ça montrait qu'il était toujours vivant. Il s'assit sur un banc qui lui était famillier. Il était venu au cimetière, proche de la prison. Il resta assis pendant encore longtemps, comme si il sentait une étrange présence, quoi que rassurante. Il s'y coucha et s'y endormi. Étrangement, il fût enveloppé d'une brume légère...

Le lendemain, il se réveilla fatigué, comme si il avait passé la nuit en blanc. Il n'avait fait que de rêver, de ces rêves qui vous laissent dans dans un bain de sueur au réveil. De ces rêves qui ne vous laissent pas dormir. Ceux qui retrassent la moindre minute de votre existance, insistant comme par magie sur la douleur, la peur, l'inconscience. Dans son rêve, il revit sa soeur et son frère, quand tous les trois ils avaient jeté du papier-toilette dans les arbes du voisinage. Au matin, le shérif était venu dire à Carlisle ce qu'ils avaient fait... Il se rappela le voyage en Égypte, quand Alice avait trouvé un copain là-bas... Quand Emmett avait déchiqueté le doudou d'Alice, et qui m'avais dénoncé... La rencontre de ses anciens-amis. Parce-que, bien sûr, maintenant il n'avait personne. Il était seul.

Il se redressa et frotta énergiquement son visage recouvert d'une barbe de deux jours. Il se décida enfin à chercher la tombe de Bella. Rien qu'un instant, la cérémonie lui revient en tête, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Il avait besoin de parler à Bella.

Il la retrouva facilement. Il éprouva une honte infinie mélangée à un bohneur étrange. Enfin il allait pouvoir parler à son amour, mais ça faisait 4 ans qu'il n'y était pas revenu. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait attendu ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Était-elle partie au ciel ? Au paradis ? « Je n'aurais jamais de réponse, pensa-t-il, jamais. »

-Salut, ma chérie.

Un vent léger souffla derrière lui, comme pour lui répondre.

-Je suis... Oh Bella, souffla-t-il en s'alongeant sur la tombe sans aucune fleur, tu me manques tellement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, sans toi. Si je ne serais pas allé en prison, je serais venu de rejoindre, ici, fit-il en tapotant le nom inscit en doré sur la tombe. Plus jamais je n'aurais eu à te quitter. Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'espère qu'elle sera proche...

Le temps de quelques instants, il admira la petite photo de Bella sur la pierre tombale. Sur cette foto, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bouclés. Un petit sourire paraissait grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il le fixait, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le sourire revenait à sa place. Il caressa la pierre froide, à la recherche d'une chaleur si longtemps attendue, d'un confort et d'une force qui lui était devenue inconnue. Cette réfléxion fit ressurgir un sentiment autre ; il sentit une légère colère contre son amour. Elle l'avait laissé, ne s'était pas assez battu pour survivre. Elle lui avait enlevé sa force, son courage, et surtout son envie de vivre aussi vite qu'elle le lui avait apporté. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir comme ça. Elle aurait dû rester dans ce monde et pouvoir vivre sa vie qui aurait été spectaculaire. Combien de fois Edward avait rêvé de pouvoir retourner en arrière, dans sa petite cellule ? Des milliers, à coup sûr. Il avait rêvé pouvoir vivre jusqu'à ces 90 ans avec elle, voir ses cheveux devenir gris au fil du temps... Pouvoir l'embrasser tous les matins avant de partir au boulot et en revenant le soir... Pouvoir avoir des enfants qui lui ressemblent... Mais tout ça n'étaient que de simples rêves inréalisables parce-que elle ne s'était pas battue. _Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion ? Le choc étant arrivé trop tôt ? _

Il se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos. Il se sentait bien, là, allongé au côtés de Bella, d'une certaine manière. Bizarrement, il se sentait en sécurité, comme si les centaines de personnes ici enterrées veillaient sur lui. Comme si Bella veillait sur lui. Un souvenir lui revint. Il datait de l'époque où Edward croyait aux anges. Il avait essayé de s'immaginer comment il serait, mort, se baladant main dans la main avec Bella, morte aussi. Il s'était immaginé brillant, scintillant à la lumière du soleil à ses débuts, mais plus visible et légèrement translucide quand il aurait passé la ''deuxième phase''. _Peut-être que ça existait vraiment... _

Après deux longues heures passées sur cette pierre froide, il décida qu'il était temps de ''se bouger un peu le cul''. Il se leva et réfléchit où il pourrait aller prendre une douche après s'acheter de nouveaux habits. Au secours populaire il pourraient peut-être le dépanner...

.

_Edward._ Comment lui prouver qu'elle ne l'a jamais quitté ? Qu'elle a été toujours à son côté ? Comment le lui dire, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une simple âme ? Une personne légèrement brillante à la lumière du soleil et une légère brume le soir ? Se rappelait-il encore de son odeur ? Des moindres moments passés avec elle ? On dit qu'on revoit toute notre vie les dernières minutes de notre vie. C'est vrai. Elle avait revu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux à une vitesse hallucinante. Puis, son ultime souffle s'était fait entendre. Elle avait prié pour qu'Edward reste en vie. Elle s'était vue, morte, depuis un angle différent. _Comme si elle était sortie de son corps._ Elle avait eut du mal à comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de son corps alors qu'elle était morte ? Elle avait senti ses muscles se détendre pour ne plus jamais bouger. Elle avait aperçu les lumières des girofares de l'ambulance. _Atroce._ Puis, elle avait assisté à son cauchemar ; voir Edward pleurer au-dessus de son cadavre. _Le cadavre d'une autre._ Elle avait assisté, impuissante, à la descente aux enfers de son aimé. Des milliers de coups de couteaux dans le ventre.

Elle avance, légère brume qu'elle est, et rattrape Edward qui s'en était allé après être resté des heures sur sa tombe. _Pas assez de temps. _Avec beaucoup d'expérience et d'heures d'entraînement, elle pouvait faire pas mal de choses. Elle pouvait matérialiser son corps entier pendant une journée entière, mais restait toujours aussi froide et blanche. Elle arrivait à faire parler sa voix. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour _lui _reparler. Son rêve depuis qu'elle était morte.

.

Il entra dans une salle remplie de personnes inconnues et d'odeurs. À l'entrée, il était inscrit ''Croix Rouge''. Il connaissait vaguement ce nom. À peine était-il entré, qu'une femme était venu le saluer. Elle lui fournit de nouveaux habits et lui donna à manger. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis 4 ans. Il acheta des roses rouges dans un self service avec le peu que la Croix Rouge lui avait donné. Il se dirigea directement vers le cimetière.

Il posa les fleurs et s'assit contre la pierre froide. Il se sentait étrangement bien à cet endroit. Aucune pensée ne le traversait et il se contentait d'admirer les feuilles mortes tournoyer autour de lui.

Tout à coup, les poils de son bras s'hérissèrent. Bizzare. En s'y concentrant, il sentait en effet un léger effleurement étrangement froid. Il était sûr que personne ne se trouvait assez près de lui pour le toucher. Une jeune femme de noir vêtue pleurait devant une tombe. Biensûr, en temps normal, un cimetière réunissait tous les êtres défuns. Une petite voix chuchotait, près de lui semblait-il, mais si loin... Comme si on essayait de parler à travers une vitre qui ne laisse passer aucun son. Si près de la personne de notre choix, mais si loin, si inaccessible...

La voix se tut pendant d'infimes minutes. Il commença à craindre pour sa sécurité. Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait sa peau après la prison... Comme pour répondre à sa question, le sable autour de la tombe se mit à bouger. Edward se leva rapidement mais s'immobilisa quand il lut ce qu'il s'y était écrit tout seul.

_Edward Anthony Cullen. _

Personne ne connaissait son deuxième prénom ormis son frère et Alice. Mais Emmett serait beaucoup trop bruyant pour lui faire cette blague et Alice ne serait jamais venue sans sauter au cou de son grand frère. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne et Edward était appuyé contre sa propre tombe. Il commença à douter de lui-même quand une phrase s'ajouta.

_C'est moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours. _

Il voulait y croire. C'était un rêve qu'il vivait, pas la réalité. _Un rêve qu'il touchait du doigt._ Son coeur paraissait battre comme jamais, comme si il sentait l'étrange présence de Bella. Mais sa tête, sa raison, refusait d'y croire. Il avait réussi à survivre sans elle et si cette situation n'était qu'une blague, il mourrait sur le coup. Il ne pourrait pas y croire avec autant de facilité, ce serait comme jeter par la fenêtre tout ce qu'il avait essayé de batir autour de lui. Essayé, n'est-ce pas. ?À vrai dire, il n'avait rien construit. Bien sûr que non. Il ne lui faudrait qu'un signe de sa part, qu'un mot, qu'un geste... Mais lequel ? Il ne la voyait même pas, voyait seulement les sable bouger de manière gracieuse...

_C'est moi, Bella. Edward, je t'aime._

Pause. Réfléchissai-t-elle ? Edward, lui, avait les larmes au bord des yeux, prêt à exploser. Il voulait y croire, tellement fort...

_J'ai toujours été à ton côté. Edward, mon chéri, crois-moi... C'est tout ce que je te demande. S'il te plait, mi vida. _

C'était elle. Elle lui avait donné une vraie preuve. _Mi Vida._ Il n'y avait qu'elle qui prononçait ce bout de phrase à tout bout de champ. Toujours dirigée à Edward. À chaque fin de phrase, chaque matin, chaque soir. _Mi Vida _sortait de ses merveilleuses lèvres, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward. Y croyait-il, maintenant ? Oui. Il ne pourrait jamais douter de ses mots. _Jamais. _

-Bella... chuchota Edward, tellement ému qu'il n'eut plus de voix.

-Edward, c'est moi. Je t'aime tellement ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour. Je n'ai jamais su comment te l'avouer. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi dans cette maudite prison... Edward, promets-moi de ne pas faire de folies, pour ton bien et le mien...

Edward sanglota pendant de longues minutes. Il laissa sortir sa peine qu'il avait contenue depuis des années, d'insuportables années. Il murmmurait des paroles incompréhensibles pour Bella, qui était, d'une certaine manière, auprès de lui. C'est comme revenir à la maison après de longues années de fugue. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'être dans les bras frêles, contre le corps menu de Bella. Il atteindrait le paradis. En un instant et il rejoignerait Bella dans l'autre monde.

-Bella, dis quelque-chose, je t'en supplie, pleura Edward, ne me laisse pas. Laisse-moi te rejoindre dans ton monde. On aura des enfants qui te ressembleront, on se mariera. Je t'en supplie...

-Edward... Tu dois mourir pour être comme moi, fit Bella, la voix cassée, toujours invisible.

-Je m'en fiche, rétroqua-t-il en mettant les mains devant lui. Où es-tu ? Viens...

Edward commença à chercher, comme s'il était aveugle. Il voulait la retrouver. Il rêvait de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme autrefois. Ou simplement pouvoir la serrer contre lui ? Il prenait tout ce qu'elle lui donnait, ou peut-être que sa voix. Qui sait ?

Lorsque une forme vague se forma à côté de lui, il comprit que Bella lui revenait. Entièrement. Elle n'était jamais morte, elle était juste disparue pour revenir plutard encore plus époustouflante qu'avant. Ce pourrait-il que Bella ait changé pendant sa deuxième vie ? Peu à peu, la forme devint sa femme, qu'il avait toujours aimé. Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher, partout. D'abord son visage de porcelaine, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Puis vint au tour des cheveux. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés qui eux, n'avaient pas bougé. Il effleura son cou, ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes... Bella avait fermé les yeux, apréciant la caresse. Edward remarqua à peine que sa peau était terriblement froide. Un détait sur tant d'autres... _Bella était restée Bella_.

-Edward...

-Mon amour, fit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Embrasse-moi comme tu le fais si bien...

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander. Edward écrasa sauvagement mais si sensuellement ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de Bella. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs mouvements comme synchronisés, reprenant leur souffles en murmmurant le prénom l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent soudés pendant des heures, revivant les meilleurs moments de leur vie.

Edward interrompit le moment de douceur ;

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Je viens te rejoindre. Attends-moi.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

C'est la première fois que j'utilise FF, donc désolée si c'est moche xD

Rejoignez-moi sur .com


End file.
